eternal_sith_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Tanek Derriphan
Tanek Derriphan, born Tanek Decinchi, was born on the planet Vernet roughly 300 BBY. His parents were killed by the then Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Braluus, who traveled to Vernet supposedly on a diplomatic mission, but he was truly there to find a third potential Apprentice. For he believed that to truly choose the best successor, they must first rise above the competition. And Tanek did just that. He was pitted against a female Twi'lek and a male Nikto, both of whom were older than Tanek. Both age and size mattered not. In what would be their final training session, Tanek manipulated the very darkness around his two adversaries, creating tendrils around their necks, strangling them both to death. His Master then gave him the mantle of Darth Jenaruus. (His master was very fond of double "u's.") Training under his Master for roughly 30 years, he learned the many intricacies of the Dark Side of the Force. He was taught about their greatest enemy, the Jedi. In the year 264 BBY, he had finally had enough. Jenaruus believed he had learned all that Braluus could teach him, so he challenged his Master to a duel to the death for the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith. The duel lasted for almost six hours on that day, but the end result was inevitable. Braluus was no combatant. He was an intellectual. In the end, Tanek gave his master a fate worse than death. For Braluus made the mistake of coming in too close to his Apprentice. Tanek touched his shoulder, and thereby cut off his former master from the Force, sentencing him to live out the rest of his days as a normal human being. Upon becoming the ruling Dark Lord of the Sith, he took an Apprentice who would eventually go on to be the master of Darth Ramage. One day while training, Lord Jenaruus pulled out an old text he had never read before. It detailed a Dark Side cult that worshipped the apocalyptic deities that lie beyond the Gunninga Gap. The Sorcerers of Rhand, they were called. These Rhandites rejected the use of both the Light and Dark sides of the Force. Instead, their power came from the Dark itself. That is the Dark God, the Father of Shadows, Darth Nemesis the Left Handed God. Upon reading the text, Jenaruus became so intrigued by them, that he adopted their beliefs. No more was there Lord Jenaruus trying to further Darth Bane's Grand Plan. In 244 BBY, Tanek left the Order of the Sith Lords in search of the mysterious group in which he now believed. They were not easily found, however. It took him twenty years to find the Sorcerers, and in that long journey he spent some time with the Zeison Sha as well as the Shapers of Kro Var, more traditions simply to further his power. But they still used the Force. They didn't understand what was coming. Eventually in 224 BBY, he finally stumbled onto Rhand. In order to prove to the group that he was worthy to bring forth the Lord of Destruction, the Dark onto the Galaxy, he obliterated one of the members by spontaneous combustion. With their acceptance, he cast off his Sith title, taking up his given name but choosing a new surname: Derriphan. In Sith, Devourer. It's been 378 years since that day he joined the Sorcerers. So many of his comrades had perished. But that was the price of Destruction. Eventually he too would give his life in service of the Dark. But not before taking the rest of the Galaxy with him. So many seals had been broken. It was time to break the last seal holding back the Ari. It was time to release Typhojem. Category:Unapproved Character Sheets Category:Sith Category:Erphae Category:Males Category:Sorcerers of Rhand